Squirrels Shouldn't Drive
by GaarasBishoujo
Summary: First story. Risu is in her second year of the weird high school she attends. Just read!. AU.OC. NaruHina some SaiOc Mainly GaaraOc...rated for languge and content.
1. Prolouge

Original Character Description

A/N: Heyhey all, this is my Oc, if you don't like Oc then don't read, Kay?!

Risu Uchiki- Hair: Butt length, blonde.

Eyes: Light blue

Hieght: 5"1'

Weight: 108lb

Shoes: 71/2

Facial features: Soft, cute, innocent(Even though she's not)

Boobs: C (sorry its part of the description)

This is what the schools uniform looks like!!

Shirt: White, button up

Tie: Blue

Skirt: Grey

Socks: white

Shoes: black

A/N: Kay um, that's it oh and this is pretty much my first posted fanfic, so please be nice, but feel free to give constructive criticism. This is like the prolouge, the rest of the story is in the process of being typed up!.


	2. New year same school

Disclaimer. Yeah I own nothing except for Risu…Yeah

A/N- this is my first story, hope you like it…..

Chapter 1:New year, same school

Risu walked down the hall of Unabara High School. Today marked the start of her second year at the crazy school.

She strode down the hall towards her locker, where she saw Hinata putting shit in her locker. Risu stopped and opened her locker, where she saw all the books she would need for the year stacked neatly on the top shelf.

"Hey." Hinata mumbled. "Hi," Risu said back, putting her English book in her messenger bag, because it was her first class. Risu had English, Science, and Home Ecenomics today and Math, History, and Drama tomorrow. She still had no clue who her teachers were, but then again no one did.

"So, Risu, how are you and Sai doing?" Hinata asked. "Fine, you and Naruto?" She answered. "Um…great!" Hinata said, blushing. Her and Naruto's relationship was a touchy subject, but fun to mess with Hinata about! " Um, Risu….." she quietly mumbled, pointing behind the Risu, who turned to see Sai striding towards her.

"Hey!" Sai said, taking Risu's hand and kissing her on the cheek. "Hi." Risu sighed, closing her locker. Suddenly Hinata screamed as Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Morning!" He giggled!(Yes Naruto giggled) Hinata was too busy trying to restar her heart to respond but Risu shot a hello in his direction. They all met up with Sasuke before heading to homeroom.

Homerrom was boring. Nothing happened they all just talked, which was weird, because normally something exciting was happening. When the bell sounded they all walked to English together. When Risu turned into the English class she screamed.

"OHHH EMMM EFFF GEEEEE IIITTTAAACCHHHIIIIIII!" she shrieked, glomping the older Uchiha. " I haven't seen you in years!!" Risu said, still hugging him. " Hey, you got taller.." Itachi pointed out. "Itachi, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded. "That's Itachi-sensei, little brother!" Itachi snapped. "You're out teacher!OMFG cool!" Risu shouted, before glomping the man again. "Risu stop! He's a teacher!" Sai snapped. "SO! He's like the older brother I never had and always wanted!" Risu said. "But, um, Risu don't you have an older brother?" Hinata pointed out. "He doesn't count." Risu said before taking her seat.

The whole class soon arrived and Itachi introduced himself and explained to everyone what they would be doing that year. "So any questions?" Itachi asked when he finally finished. A girl near the front raised her hand. " Yes…Ino?" He said after glancing at his seating chart. "What um….heehee….what do you…..heehee…..do you want us……heehee…..to um…heehee….call you….heehee?" Ino asked between giggles. " Just Itachi sensei."he answered. "Heeheeheee……okay….heehee Itachi sensei." Ino giggled. It was only minutes after that the bell rang and everyone left.

Science was next. "Okay this year we will be doing a lot of labs and experiments, along with bookwork and field trips! Oh and the only homework you'll get from me will be to study fro tests." Iruka sensei explained, as the class burst into a mob of cheers and highfives. Iruka basically droned on about the year until the bell rang and everyone headed for the kunchroom.

"Hey baby what do you have next?" Sai asked once they had settled for lunch. "Home ec." Risu mumbled. "But I thought I told you to take art with me!" Sai snapped. "You did, but I love to cook and I just thought….I'm sorry." Risu apologized, giving Sai the puppy dog eyes. " Hinata and I are both taking art too." Nauto pointed out, smiling. When luch ended Risu split form the group and went to Home Ec.

Asume sensei explained all about the class and how things would work. "The next time I have this class we will choose partners that you will be cooking with for the rest of the year. And starting then we will also sit at the kitchens instead of the desks. I will teach you to make so much food your families will hate me.!" Asume explained. The bell soon rang and Risu walked home, after saying goodbye to everyone.

When Risu got home Deidara was already there. " Hey bro….Sasori." Risu said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. " Het Lil sis.Kow was school?" Deidara asked. "Good and you Mr.3rd year?" Risu answered. "Finefine" Deidara answered. "Hey, you still going out with that prick..um Sia?" Sasori asked. "Sai is not a prick….or not a big one at least. " Risu argued. "Just because he's cute doesn't mean you have to date him." Sasori told her. "Can you please stop giving me boyfriend advice." Risu asked. "You should take what I say to heart. My relationship is going great, so I must know something." Sasori said. "I didn't say it wasn't good, I just asked if you would stop. And no offense, but relationships go differently when both people don't have a dick." Risu explained. "She's right you know." Deidara pointed out.

How did you like the first chapter?? Don't worry it gets better!!! Please Read and review!

Love, GaarasBishoujo


	3. New Student and A Bad History Class

A/N-Do you know how hard it is to type when you have to keep changing the radio stations?? Ugh I hate it…. Well here's chapter two!!

Chapter 2: New Student and the Perverted History Teacher

"What do we have first today??" Risu asked Hinata. "Trigonometry." She answered, putting her trig book in her bag. Risu mimicked her and sighed, closing her locker. "Hinata, Naruto is here." Risu told her friend as Naruto walked towards them with some guy Risu didn't recognize. Hinata, Risu, this is Gaara. He just transferred here today! Gaara, that's Hinata and Risu." Naruto said introducing everyone. "Hi." Both of the girls said. "Hey." Gaara mumbled. "There you are baby!" Sai said, walking up and kissing Risu on the cheek, before snaking an arm around her waist.

"Hi. Sai this is Gaara, Gaara, Sai." Risu explained. "Hey." Gaara said. "Hi." Sai mumbled, tightening his grip on Risu. There was a very awkward silence, where everyone just kinda shifted their feet and cleared their throat. "So, um lets get going to trig." Hinata said, finally breaking the unbearable silence. "You wanna go to that hellhole?" Risu asked, wriggling out of Sai's death grip and following her friend to their class.

Risu wasn't paying any attention to the teacher droning on about the upcoming year. She was too busy thinking about what Sasori told her, about Sai. She didn't really like him did she? He was just the first guy who ever asked her out, so she clung to him for security and reassurance. But now that there was someone who might be able to take his place in her life, she was considering ending things. Sai was just too clingy and he was mad if they didn't have any of the same classes. Frankly, Risu was beyond ready to move on. But she didn't want to risk something big. If she couldn't find another boyfriend, she would be alone and that would cause her to break down. "Life is just getting to confusing." Risu thought.

"Hello, I'm your History teacher. You may call me Jiraya sensei." The white haired man explained, walking around the class. As he started on about the year, Risu got lost in her own thoughts again and before she knew it the class was over. The group stopped by their lockers on the way to lunch to drop off their books. "Was it just me, or did Jiraya sensei seem to be looking down Risu and Hinata's shirts?" Naruto asked, before heading to lunch, leaving the two girls blushing in the hall.


End file.
